The Brightest Star
by bionicwizard14
Summary: Go Mi Nyu met a girl from Africa who also wants to be famous with the ANJELL. what could she possibly do if a member whom she had loved and  still loves falls all over the evil girl? first fanfic.. reviews are highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The Brightest Star

Go Mi Nyu arrived 10 mins. ago after her flight from Africa. After 2 years of not seeing her brightest star, she was eager to see him again with his 3 bestfriends, Shin Woo, Jeremy and her own brother, Go Mi Nam.

As she waited at the airport, a white van stopped in front of her. She expected that she would be seeing Hwang Tae Kyung, but it turned out the other way around. As the car window rolled down, she saw her second brightest star, Kang Shin Woo.

As usual, she saw his warm smile, "Hi! How was your vacation? Have you been well?" Shin Woo asked politely.

Then another window rolled down and another face appeared from the shadows.

"Go Mi Nyu!" Jeremy shouted excitedly as they opened their own doors and went out of the car. Jeremy quickly hugged Mi Nyu while Shin Woo loaded the car with Mi Nyu's luggage. After loading the car, Shin Woo gave Mi Nyu a slight peck on the cheek which made Mi Nyu a bit queasy.

"Now that Mi Nyu's back, my treat! Ice Cream sandwiches for everybody!" Jeremy exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly.

They went to the ice cream with Manager Ma who was driving the car and ate happily. Suddenly, Shin Woo's cellphone beeped.

"Shin Woo hyung-nim, you have a message!" Mi Nyu told him.

"Oh right! I haven't even noticed," he said as he took out his phone and saw Hwang Tae Kyung's name, "Oh! It's from Hwang Tae Kyung.."

"What does it say?" Jeremy curiously asked.

"It says something about picking up Mi Nyu at the airport,"

"Doesn't he know what time your flight is?" Jeremy asked, turning to Mi Nyu.

"I didn't tell him the time of my flight so that I could surprise him." Mi Nyu said grinning at Shin Woo.

Suddenly, Jeremy's cellphone rang. It was Go Mi Nam.

"Where are you?" asked Mi Nam.

"Were at the ice cream parlor. Wanna join us? We'll be waiting for you." Jeremy said, smiling.

Mi Nyu was surprised by the sudden closeness of her brother and Jeremy. She remembered seeing them fighting often before she left for Africa. Things really changed around here, Mi Nyu

thought.

"So, how was your vacation?" Shin Woo asked, starting a conversation.

"It was fun! I met many kids and we spent a lot of good times together. I and my fellow nuns taught them a lot. Sure, it was tiring, but being around them made me forget about being tired." Mi Nyu told them with matching facial expressions.

She hasn't changed a bit, Shin Woo thought to himself as he listened to Mi Nyu. Then, a familiar person entered the shop.

"Oppa!" Mi Nyu exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Mi Nam walking towards his twin sister.

"How have you been, little sister?" Mi Nam asked, hugging his sister.

"I've been well, oppa. How about you? You're not causing any trouble to the band, are you?" asked Mi Nyu while suspiciously looking at his brother.

"Let's talk about that later," Go Mi Nam said as he smiled at his twin, "In the meantime, let's go home. I know you're exhausted so, you need to rest. Would that be okay, hyung?" Mi Nam asked Shin Woo.

"Of course,-"

"-but you should finish your ice cream first!" Jeremy finished, interrupting Shin Woo.

"Ah, but I'm already full, Jeremy… Can't we just bring it to the house? I could eat it after resting for a while." Mi Nyu said.

"Oh okay! You should thank me later for letting you pass this time," Jeremy said with a cute expression on his face.

"Manager Ma, are you okay?" Shin Woo asked, turning to Manager Ma, only to find him asleep. He must be very tired, Shin Woo thought.

"Manager Ma! Manager Ma!" Jeremy said while shaking the poor man.

"Oh! What! What happened?" Manager Ma exclaimed, half-asleep.

"Nothing happened, sunbae. Why are you suddenly so tired?" Mi Nyu asked him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, me and Coordi Wang spent the whole night figuring out what the members would wear for their next concert," he said groggily.

"Oh! By the way, let's hurry home. Someone's waiting for you, little sister," Mi Nam said.

Could it be him? Mi Nyu asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews! [superhero0008- tnx for the review.. i need some ideas.. can you please PM me for some ideas? i really need it.. tnx..][thebestest11-hope you won't be dissapointed in this chapter:)][night97-well, she's really kinda evil.. maybe she'll come out on chapter 3^^][Amet5xoxo-tnx for the review.. hope you'll like the next chapter..]

arrgh!need advices! well, here goes the next chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

We finally arrived at the dorm. Why is it dark inside? They couldn't experience blackout since the dorm has its own generator. Could it be that something bad had happened? I hurriedly went inside and left the boys behind.

"Surprise!"

I was shocked to see Coordi Noona, President Ahn, Auntie and Dong Jun inside the house, each holding a balloon and a wine glass in their hands. I was more shocked when I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi!" I exclaimed as I turned and finally saw my brightest star.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should call me 'oppa'!" he told me, not letting go of my arms.

"Mi Nyu! It's so nice to see you again!" Coordi Noona said, snatching me away from Tae Kyung and hugging me tightly.

"It's nice to see you too, unnie," I said as I gasped for air.

"What's all this?" I asked as if I don't know what's happening.

"We surprised you, didn't we?" Coordi Noona said, blushing. "You should be because me and Manager Ma were up all night planning for this party.."

"Uh, yeah… she even promised me a date for it," Manager Ma said excitedly.

"You did that for me, unnie?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Of course, honey! I'll do anything for you!" Coordi Noona said while hugging Mi Nyu tightly for the second time.

"Uh, can't breathe…" Mi Nyu shrugged, gasping for air once again.

"Let's eat!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Okay… let's eat! So that Mi Nyu could rest for a while," Shin Woo said, upset.

Later after eating, Shin Woo felt as if all of his efforts are still too little for Mi Nyu to notice. His world is crumbling under his feet. He went to the balcony to catch fresh air

and to his surprise, Mi Nyu was also there.

"Hyung-nim! Wha-What are you doing … here?" Mi Nyu said, her voice shaky.

"Mi Nyu, you don't look so well," Shin Woo broke his sentence when Mi Nyu fainted. Luckily, he immediately caught her. His thoughts were flooded with memories as he catched Mi Nyu. He

remembered the first time he caught her as she lost her balance during her first victory party. If only I could turn back time, he thought as he reminisced those times. Maybe she's just

tired. I'll take her to her room, Shin Woo told himself.

"Shin Woo, where are you taking Mi Nyu? What happened to her?" Tae Kyung said, surprised by seeing Shin Woo carrying _his_ girlfriend.

"She collapsed while we were talking on the rooftop. I don't even know what happened. She suddenly fainted!" Shin Woo explained to Tae Kyung.

"I'll take care of her," Tae kyung said, ready to get Mi Nyu out of Shin Woo's arms.

"No, I'll take care of her," Shin Woo answered, glaring at Tae Kyung.

"No, I will.. because _I'm_ _her boyfriend_," Tae Kyung said as he glared back at Shin Woo and got Mi Nyu out of his friend's arms.

Maybe I should really give her up, Shin Woo thought as he resisted the urge to look at Tae Kyung who rushed to Mi Nyu's room. (They prepared the old stockroom to be Mi Nyu's new

room.)Shin Woo was left alone, glancing the floor of the dorm's rooftop while forcing back a tear. He went down to their living room and saw Jeremy watching the television. He

halfheartedly forced a smile towards the youngest member who was busy eating his favorite ice cream sandwich.

"Hyung, what happened? You look sad!" Jeremy asked him.

"Perhaps, it's getting late Coordi Wang. Maybe we should go home so that the 5 of them could get some sleep," Manager Ma said with sleepy eyes.

"Okay… it would also be a great idea so that Mi Nyu can rest after her tiring flight. Oh! By the way, where is she?" Coordi Noona asked Shin Woo, realizing that the girl was nowhere to be

seen.

"She's already resting in her room, noona," Shin Woo answered politely.

"Oh, she must be very tired. Well, see you tomorrow, then. I already washed the dishes so that you won't have any problems so you can go get some rest directly. Okay? So, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Coordi Noona said as he bade goodbye to the boys.

As soon as the adults the left the dorm, Shin Woo quickly headed for the stairs pretending to be sleepy.

"Jeremy, you shouldn't stay up late. You might catch a cold," Shin Woo said, faking a smile.

"Ok hyung!" Jeremy said happily.

* * *

The next morning, Shin Woo was surprised to see Mi Nyu preparing breakfast.

"Mi Nyu, are you alright?" Shin Woo said with a worried tone.

"Of course! I'm perfectly fine. Why? Did something happen, hyung-nim?"

She doesn't even remember what happened last night. Maybe she was really tired yesterday, Shin Woo thought.

"Yah, hyung-nim! Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Uhh, yeah… I'm fine… maybe it's because I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh… I really think you should take a rest, hyung-nim. You're eye bags are getting bigger!" Mi Nyu joked, smiling.

"I think you should too. You don't want to pass out during our photoshoot later this afternoon, do you?" Shin Woo said, grinning.

"Do I really have to come with you?"

"Of course, you do! You don't want Yoo He Yi bug me during the entire photoshoot, do you?" Tae Kyung said, interrupting Shin Woo and Mi Nyu's little conversation.

"Oh, by the way, Tae Kyung, may I speak to you in private? It's about something.." Shin Woo said, eyeing Tae Kyung.

"Sure," Tae Kyung said as Shin Woo led him to the porch.

* * *

"Mi Nyu doesn't remember passing out last night…" Shin Woo said, looking around to make sure that no one is listening.

"What? I wonder why…" Tae Kyung answered, attempting to go inside and ask Mi Nyu about what happened last night but Shin Woo took a hold of his arm.

"Maybe she was just tired yesterday… let's not make it an issue because it would make her upset thinking we were worried sick about her," Shin Woo explained.

"But we were worried sick!"

"But you know her well… She doesn't want us to worry about her, ever… So, telling her that we worried would make her upset. And I don't want that to happen as much as you do," Shin

Woo further explained.

"Fine…" Tae Kyung said, finally giving in.

With that, they both went inside the house only to find Mi Nyu being carried by Jeremy.

"Tae Kyung-hyung! Help!" Jeremy exclaimed.

* * *

i think its getting kinda crappy.. well, watch out for chapter 3! more drama! :))

please press the butt0n below.. i'll update faster if you'll do me that favor! thanks!


End file.
